Cierra Akina Tanaka
: Your mind, to me, is an open book: full of darkness, and confusion..let me help you unleash your true extent." : ― Cierra to Connor. : "Secrets? About what? Your will not to stand?" : ― Cierra to Professor Xavier. Powers Psychic Manipulation: '''Cierra can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers. * ''Psychic Energy Absorption:'' Cierra can absorb the psychic energy, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source. * '''Psionic Merging: '''Cierra can merge her mind with her brothers, without having him in contact, or vision. She is able to merge their minds over vast distances, even dimensions, through a psychic rapport. * ''Psychic'' Shield:' This allows Cierra to be immune to mental attacks, and mental probes if she wills so, due to her mind being totally clear. * '''Self-Power Augmentation:' Cierra can augment her abilities by warping her upper brain functions, to amplify her brain waves. * Remote-''Empathy'': '''Cierra can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since she knows exactly what emotion is flowing through a person and can use this knowledge to play against them. * '''Astral Manipulation: '''Cierra can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing her to project her astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. She can allow others to be able to use temporarily astral projection or block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected. '''Selective-Force-Field: '''Cierra can create a selectively permeable shield, wall, or a field to protect herself and others with. The field will protect them from damage/effects, while simultaneously letting other substances through. She can allow things such as air, sunlight, allies, etc. to penetrate the force field. ''Clear Mind:'' Cierra's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing her mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what she needs to do and how she needs to do it. '''Matter Reconstruction: '''Cierra can change Matter energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create objects of the same matter and matieral she remembers. (Borialis's Powers) * '''Weaknesses * Shield-Penetration: Cierra's psychic shields can be broken, though they'd have to get past her clear mind. (It's not easy to access anything past her clear mind but it can happen aka Subconsciousness.) * Exhaustion: Cierra's Psychic Manipulation has a limit. Cierra's telepathy gives her most control, but she is limited and when using more than one power, she is quick to exhaust, and can knock her unconscious * Hemophobia: Cierra has extreme and irrational fear of blood, a type of specific phobia. Severe cases of this fear can cause physical reactions, or cause her to lash out psychically.